Saboteur
Saboteurs love to construct and deploy devastating secret weapons. They rely on a secret organization to supply them with research and materials. They must pay a fee to register, but in return they receive a helpful pamphlet and a toll-free number, among other things. Because saboteurs don't rely on brute strength, many petit girls are drawn to the profession. A Saboteur loses Knowledge Dungeoneering and gains Knowledge Arcana instead. In addition they gain proficiency with the Bomb Weapon. Bombs (Ex) Saboteurs aren't as well at discerning weak points in an enemy, but instead know the proper chemicals to put together to cause an explosive distraction. This works just as the Bomb ability of the Alchemist. The damage increases whenever you would get an increase to sneak attack damage. Saboteurs can take alchemist discoveries in place of rogue talents, but only discoveries that pertain to bombs. In addition, discoveries that usually apply to sneak attack apply to the saboteur's bombs. This replaces Sneak Attack. Constructor (Ex) Saboteurs know how to build objects and machinery. As such when a Saboteur would be able to take a rogue talent, they can instead choose to either take an alchemist discovery that pertains to their bombs, or they can choose to select a single kind of Construct of a level that you could create (You must be level 14 to build a Stone Golem). You are considered to possess the Craft Wondrous Item, Craft Magic Arms and Armor, and Craft Construct feats. You must meet all other construction requirements for the construct as normal. Careful Disarm (Ex) At 4th level, whenever a saboteur attempts to disarm a trap using Disable Device, she does not spring the trap unless she fails by 10 or more. If she does set off a trap she was attempting to disarm, she adds double her trap sense bonus to avoid the trap. This ability replaces uncanny dodge. Trap Master (Ex) At 8th level, whenever a saboteur disarms a trap using Disable Device, she can bypass it even if her check did not exceed the DC by 10 or more. If it is a magic trap that allows specific creatures to pass it without danger, she can modify which creatures it allows to pass, adding her allies and restricting enemies if she desires. This ability replaces improved uncanny dodge. Devastation Bomb (Ex) The Saboteur becomes a master of explosives and as such learns to cause the most damage with her explosives. When using your bomb, you can roll damage twice and take the higher result. Furthermore, you can choose to do maximum damage on as bomb attack, however this ability can be used once per creature. Once it has been effected it cannot be effected by the same Saboteur's Devestation bomb for 24 hours. This replaces the rogue's Master Strike. Rogue Talents: The following rogue talents complement the saboteur archetype: befuddling strike, cunning trigger, quick disable, and quick saboteur. Advanced Talents:The following advanced rogue talents complement the saboteur archetype: another day, frugal saboteur, and skill mastery. = Reincarnation = If Reincarnating into this class after having already been this class, or a class with similar abilities, check the following page to see what ability you'll get instead at the levels you would normally gain an already achieved class ability. Saboteur Reincarnation